Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy is a multiplayer game mode featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. =Rules= *5 second arm time for bomb *45 second fuse *5 second defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *Respawning is off These settings can all be changed in private matches. Objective Attacking team Eliminate all enemies, or destroy an objective. Plant the bomb on one of two objectives, indicated by an A or B, then defend it until there is not enough time to defuse it. Note that the bomb can kill any nearby enemies, and the person who planted it. In the Hardcore Ricochet mode if a teammate is within the kill-radius of the explosion, and the player who planted is still living, if the bomb explodes it will kill the planter. Defending team Eliminate all enemies, let time run out, or defuse a planted bomb. Remember that it takes 5 seconds to defuse the bomb on stock settings. Even if all enemies are eliminated after the bomb is armed, the attackers can still win the round if the bomb explodes. Victory is achieved as soon as the bomb is defused regardless of how many attackers are still alive. Defusing the bomb is very loud, and can be heard from quite a distance. If no bomb sites are destroyed, the defending team wins if the time limit is reached regardless of how many defenders versus attackers are left alive. Experience ''Call of Duty 4'' and Call of Duty: World at War *50 XP per kill *25 XP per assist *100 XP per kill while in Last Stand (CoD4 Perk), Second Chance (WaW Perk) *100 XP for defusing/planting the bomb ''Modern Warfare 2'' *500 XP per kill *200 XP per assist *1000 XP for a Headshot *1000 XP for a kill in Last Stand/Final Stand *1000 XP for planting/defusing Bomb *400 XP per Riot Shield assist (Enemy shoots the player and gets killed by his teammate.) *If the bomb explodes and kills an enemy, it will reward the same XP as normal (500XP) *Search and Destroy Victor I unlocks "Destroyer" title. *Search and Destroy Victor II unlocks "Explosive Ordinance" title. *Search and Destroy Victor III unlocks "Smiling Bomb" Emblem. 'Glitches' *A glitch that can occur is when the player is planting the bomb, and a stun grenade goes off nearby, the player will have planted the bomb and yet still be "planting it". Though the player is able to walk about, the player is unable to use their weapons. *By holding left bumper (or trigger for PS3) while interacting with the bomb, the player will instantly throw a C4 immediately after the bomb has been planted or defused. However, this C4 cannot be detonated or shot, causing many players to label it a "fake C4". *A glitch similar to the stun grenade one can be achieved when any equipment, besides the throwing knife, is used immediately after defusing or planting the bomb. It will cause the planter/defuser to walk while arming or disarming the bomb, until the change weapons button is used. This will have no effect on the bomb's position. Strategy for Defense *One strategy is to Ninja Defuse which is done by camping near one of the targets while staying hidden, then crouching or going prone behind the bomb planter, and defusing the bomb without attacking or being discovered by the planter. This is risky however as most players can hear it. *Proximity detonation and remote detonation explosives can be useful for protecting targets. *In Call of Duty 4, it is possible to throw C4 under the objective but still have it exposed on all sides so that it can kill anyone near the objective. *In World at War, it is possible to leave a Satchel Charge on top of the target and blow up the bomb planter. *In Modern Warfare 2, C4s can be hidden in the middle of the objective crate, which will almost guarantee a kill if the bomb is planted there, and the C4 is detonated as quickly as possible, and can help for an easy defuse, or to quickly shorten the amount of enemies left. It can also be useful, as players who leave a C4 can go and defend the other objective, for maximum efficiency. *A less-used strategy is basically camping in plain sight. This is only applicable to MW2. To do this, switch to a class with Cold-Blooded Pro and Ninja (The Pro version of Cold-Blooded has the added benefit of removing red crosshairs when targeted, while Ninja makes you invisible to Heartbeat Sensors). Go near your bomb site and go prone. When prone, switch your weapons quickly and repeatedly, or "cook" a Semtex if you have one (while holding your Semtex, you can switch back to your weapon). On your screen, it will appear you are lowering your hands and weapon. On other player's screens, you will be reaching to your side. This makes you appear "dead" and players will be mostly oblivious to you. This helps when the enemy is planting the bomb. When they start, you can kill them. This also works when in a room full of enemies. *As claymores will dissappear when the player respawns and as there is no respawning in search and destroy, claymores are frequently used to secure spots after death. Good spots are frequently used areas in the beginning of a round (such as the tunnels in Highrise). Strategy for Offense *Planting C4 on the crate after planting the bomb is a good anti-bomb defuser tactic. Simply plant it and hide somewhere within the audible range of the bomb. A direct line of sight is not necessary as long as defusing can be heard. Most players will not notice the C4 and even more experienced players will often think it is the "fake C4" that the bomb planter can throw. Even if an enemy player realizes it is real C4 they will usually try to blow it up, giving away their position. Also, if there are many enemy players still alive, they will often cluster around the bomb defuser, allowing for several kills at once with a well-timed detonation. *When a bomb planter goes to a target, have 1 or 2 people check the area around them for enemies, especially if it is in a building. *When moving toward a target, be on the lookout for enemy explosives. Blowing them up can give away a player's position, so it is advisable to maneuver around them if at all possible. When doing so, players should take care to warn their teammates of the location of enemy explosives as to prevent any avoidable casualties. *After planting, a good strategy to defend it, without being at the actual bombsite, is to leave the building/hide behind cover nearby, and using a headset, the player can easily hear the bomb starting to be defused, allowing the player to simply break out of cover and kill the defuser. Although some experianced defusers may simply go up to the bomb site and tap the defuse button and get to cover (the sound of the bomb being defused will still occur), this will then draw out the defender who thinks the bomb is being defused only to find the other player has expected his arrival and may be killed easily. *After planting the bomb, if you aim it right, you can throw a C4 inside the bomb on the ground, which will eventually be picked up with the bomb when someone is defusing it. This will allow you to simply go and hide still in sight of the bomb and explode the C4 when someone tries to defuse it, as it blends in with the explosives and wires inside the bomb and is almost unnoticeable. *Due to most players being slow and stealthy, one could rush into enemy territory, surprising them and getting a few quick kills. However, it is recommended to use the perks Bomb Squad or SitRep and a suppressed weapon when doing this. It is not recommended to have the bomb while doing this tactic as if you die then your team is left with the bomb behind enemy lines. *If the bomb carrier has successfully penetrated enemy lines, he can camp near the crate until the last 60 seconds of play, and plant the bomb at the last minute. This will give ample opportunity for the offense to wipe out the defense, unless the bomb carrier is the last man alive. In this instance, one should go ahead and plant the bomb as soon as possible to bait the defenders to the bomb. Last man standing quotes Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *'Spetsnaz' **"Comrade, get it done, you are the only one left!" **"It is all up to you now, comrade! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, comrade! It is all up to you!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'Marine Recon' **"Marine! You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"Alright, Marine, it's up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, Marine! You're the only one left!" **"Get to it, Marine! You're all that's left!" **"It's up to you now, Marine! We're counting on you!" *'OpFor' **"Soldier, get it done, you are all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, soldier! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, soldier! It's all up to you now!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'SAS' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, mate! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're the only one left! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" Call of Duty: World at War *'Red Army '- "Fight to your last breath, Comrade!" *'Marine Raiders '- "Don't give up!" *'Wehrmacht - '"Don't give up!" *'Imperial Army - '"No retreat, no surrender!" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 :Note: Last man standing quotes in Modern Warfare 2 follow the same script, and the only difference being punctuation between the multiplayer announcers. *'Army Rangers' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Spetsnaz' **"You're the last one, Complete the mission." **"It's all up to you now, Finish the mission." **"Complete the mission, you're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you." *'OpFor' **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It is all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You are the only one left!" **"You're all that is left!" **"It is all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Militia' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Task Force 141' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, you're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Navy SEALs' **"You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you!" Trivia *This mode becomes very popular on double XP weeks. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the crates that the bomb needs to be planted on seem to contain FIM-92 Stingers. The same thing goes with Sabotage. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the target looks like the supply drop which contains satchel charges in "Blowtorch and Corkscrew". *This game mode is very similar to Counter-Strike's Bomb/Defuse mode, as in both games there are 2 bomb sites, only 1 player has the bomb, the bomb timer is 45 seconds and players will sit out the rest of the round if they die. Only difference is that in CS, the bomb carrier is picked randomly in round start, while in COD there is a bomb on the ground and anyone can pick it up. Also, in CS you can drop the bomb for other teammates to pick it up. *The game mode is very popular because of the seriousness taken by everyone given only one life and the fact that you can earn a lot of XP from a match. *In Modern Warfare 2, defusing and planting the bomb shows the player repeatedly hitting the 2 and 3 keys. After planting the bomb, the player tosses it on the ground. Also after defusing the bomb, the player taps the case twice and keeps it. *Many people use the C4 Glitch, planting the C4 on the Bomb Crate after the bomb has been planted. It is very easy to do and widely known among Search and Destroy players. *If player lives are set to infinite, the players will always spawn within their team's designated spawn points. *It is possible to plant a claymore in the middle of planting and still plant the bomb while doing it. *The player respawns if they are playing this mode solo. *It takes 5.455 seconds from start to finish to plant or defuse the bomb. (Search and Destroy and Demolition only) *A good tactic would be to camp at the bombsite after planting, and when (and if) an enemy tries to attack the player, throw (or drop) a stun grenade. This hinders their movement making it difficult to defuse. This works best when there is a small amount of time on the bomb fuse left. *In search and destroy in Call of Duty: World at War, if the defuser begins defusing when the bomb is the exact defuse time away from detonation, the defuser will live, but the bomb will still detonate, and both teams will be credited with a point? *In Modern Warfare 2, when the bomb is being defused the case can be heard opening at the beginning of the defusing. This is a good tactic since you can just use your ears and not be in a position where you constantly look at the bomb. *In Call of Duty 4, the bomb appears to be roughly a dozen of homemade pipe bombs rigged to a cell-phone fuse. This is strange, as pipe bombs are mostly effective due to shrapnel, rather than explosive capacity. Strange as well is the fact that teams like the Marines, SAS, and Spetsnaz would probably use something in the line of plastic explosive, while the OpFor would be the most likely to use an IED. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Multiplayer Game modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty